¿Estamos casados?
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Gold a llevado de viaje a todos sus amigos para tener un fin de semana libre de chicas, sin embargo Blue a pensado los mismo acabando en el mismo hotel, Sapphire odia a Rubi y viceversa ¿que pasara despues de una noche de alcochol ambos termina casados?, participante en el reto "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola gente nuevamente yo con un fic,_** ** _participante_** _ **en el reto "Pokémon Global Tourney"**_ _ **del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"**_ _._ ** _Las ciudades son las mismas que las de las regiones excepto que en este no hay pokemon, es un Franticshipping porque siendo sincero no se me ocurrió otra pareja que representase perfectamente esta situación_**

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri para nada son míos excepto esta historia_**

* * *

 **¿Estamos casados?**

-¿Gold en verdad crees que esta es una buena idea?-pregunto Rubí con los brazos cruzados por vigésima octava vez

-ya te dije Rubí que sí, estoy seguro –respondió Gold con el ceño fruncido mientras manejaba una camioneta donde estaban todos los amigos hombres de estos, Red y Diamond se encontraban jugando con sus 3ds en interconexión, Green que se encontraba hasta atrás de la camioneta leyendo un libro, Elmerd y Wally se encontraban jugando cartas en el mismo asiento, Pearl se había quedado dormido junto a Silver que miraba desinteresadamente por la ventana y Rubí miraba el camino en el asiento del copiloto preguntando una y otra vez a un molesto Gold que se encontraba conduciendo-¿no puedes simplemente sentarte y disfrutar del viaje?

-lo disfrutaría mucho más si no me hubieras hecho mentirle a mis padres para ir a ciudad Azulona-dijo molesto

-relájate chico cursi, tus padres no se enteraran que en vez de ir de campamento vas a ir a un casino-Rubí gruño por lo bajo-esta será un fin de semana de pura diversión

-si claro, un fin de semana de apuestas, chicas en traje de conejo, alcohol y total pérdida de control es lo más divertido del mundo-se notaba el sarcasmo en sus palabras

-vamos no solamente será eso abra mucho más que hacer

-menciona una

-pues… los show de moda que tanto te gustan-dijo Gold sonriendo

-eso es en ciudad carmin-dijo suspirando

-también hay….ya verás cómo vas a divertirte-exclamo divertido evadiendo el tema

-ciento que este va hacer un largo y traumático fin de semana-exclamo Rubí acomodándose en el respaldó de su asiento

-deja de preocuparte no va a pasar nada será solo un fin de semana libre de deberes, libre de estrés y por supuesto libre de chicas que solo te la pasan regañándote

-lo dirás por ti que eres un pervertido-dijo viéndolo de reojo

-como sea será un fin de semana sin ningún tipo de problema-dijo Gold sonriendo, lo que no sabía es que no solo se le ocurrió ese viaje por ver un afiche fuera de su universidad ya que más personas lo vieron y entre ellas estaba su alocada amiga Blue

-ya verán que este será un buen fin de semana-exclamo divertida Blue manejando mientras sus amigas la veían de reojo, algunas estaban por lo voluntad propia ya que les pareció buena idea, pero también estaban las que de algún modo u otro Blue las había convencido de venir en este viaje tal era el caso de Crystal y Sapphire, que seguían preguntándose cómo es que accedieron a ir en este viaje

-la verdad aun no entiendo porque vine-Sapphire se cruzo de brazos pensativa-¿pero ustedes porque están aquí, también las obligo?

-no Blue es mi mejor amiga así que decidí venir la primera vez que me dijo-dijo Yellow sonriendo

-yo nunca he estado en un viaje con amigos así que me parece muy emocionante-dijo Platinum con entusiasmo

-ven solo ustedes dos no querían venir-Blue sin quitar la vista del camino hablo a sus acompañantes

-yo no quería por que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y deberes que terminar-exclamo enojada Crystal

-vamos Crystal, ¿cuál era tu trabajo? Si ya me habías dicho que lo terminaste hace unas semanas

-sí pero aun así tenia cosas importantes que hacer

-claro como si fuera importante ser molestada por Gold, para luego comer con él, pasar casi todo el día juntos y por ultimo dormir juntos-una risa salió de Blue al ver como Crystal se ponía roja como tomate y se hacia ovillo en su asiento mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ella

-¿eso es lo que hacen?-pregunto Platinum curiosa

-¡por supuesto que no!-grito avergonzada-el duerme en el sillón –dijo en tono bajo pero que todas incluyendo Blue pudieron escuchar

-me hubiera gustado que Dia y Pearl pudieran venir con nosotras-Platinum miro por la ventana con algo de tristeza

-Platinum cariño ya te dije que este es un viaje libre de chicos, además debes pasar más tiempo con nosotras aunque los tres sean inseparables-Blue la miro por el espejo retrovisor

-tienes razón Blue tengo que pasar tiempo con mis amigas

-esa es la actitud-Blue sonrió mientras conducía pensando que este fin de semana estarían solamente ellas disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones sin ningún tipo de problema, vaya que no fue como esperaba

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los chicos rápidamente llegaron a la ciudad y aparcaron en un hotel, Las chicas parecían tener los mismos gustos que ellos ya que terminaron hospedándose en el mismo lugar claro que ellos llegaron antes

-¿en serio Gold, no pudiste alquilar al menos dos habitaciones?-Green de brazos cruzados miraba molesto al pelinegro que abría la puerta de la habitación

-vamos no están malo, hay bastante espacio-dijo viendo la habitación que si bien era grande no era precisamente suficiente para albergar en ella a 9 chicos-así podremos ser mas unidos

-no te alcanzo para otra habitación ¿verdad?-Silver que se encontraba de tras de todos afirmo más que preguntar

-….. no-todos negaron con la cabeza entrando a la habitación, justo en el momento en que terminaron de cerrar la puerta del ascensor se abrió dando paso al grupo de amigas

-bien esta será nuestra habitación-menciono Blue tomando las llaves del cuarto

-es algo pequeño, ¿si quieren puedo rentar otro cuarto?-dijo Platinum

-para nada, las 5 pagamos esta habitación y las 5 dormiremos en ella, velo de este modo será como vivir juntas-dijo Blue divertida

-me parece bien –todas entraron a la habitación contigua a la de los chicos, por más que paso el día jamás se encontraban sin importar cuantas veces alguien salía o entraba de sus respectivas habitaciones, ya caída la noche ambos grupos se preparaban para salir de fiesta y en ese preciso momento Gold y Blue salieron al mismo tiempo de las habitaciones

-¡es hora de celebrar!-gritaron al unisonó, ambos extrañados voltearon, Gold a la izquierda y Blue a la derecha topándose ambos grupos justo en la puertas de las habitaciones

-¿Gold?-Crystal fue la primera en hablar en tono sorprendido

-¿Crys?-uso el mismo tono, la verdad todos estaban igual exceptuando a Platinum que en cuanto vio a sus dos mejores amigos los brazo a ambos mientras estos le devolvían el abrazo

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-pregunto Blue saliendo del shock

-eso debería preguntar yo, se supone que solamente nosotros vinimos aquí a divertirnos

-nosotras también vivimos a divertirnos

-¿y tenía que ser en el mismo lugar que nosotros?-respondió fastidiado Gold

-no sabíamos que ustedes estarían aquí-dijo Crystal viéndolo molesta-no se supone que ibas de campamento

-jajaja ya ves cosas que pasan-Gold se rasco nervioso la cabeza viendo la mirada molesta de su casi novia

Al final todos decidieron salir juntos, total si el destino los quería juntos no había nada que hacer, todos platicaban contentos ya sea de diferentes temas y cosas por el estilo a excepción de 1 persona de su respectivo grupo que no eran nada más ni menos que Rubí y Sapphire que solamente se encontraban molestos mirando con enojo en diferentes direcciones

-¿y a ellos que les pasa?-nuevamente fue Platinum que decidió preguntar por curiosidad

-se odian no sé porque si cuando los conocí de niños se llevaban tan bien-menciono Wally en voz abaja para que el par no los escuchara

-¿en serio se llevaban bien?-pregunto Blue sorprendida, ya que desde que los conocía no podían estar en el mismo sitio sin insultarse o mirarse con rabia en silencio

-si, es mas eran los mejores amigos

-que les habrá pasado-todos pensaron en varias teorías de que paso pero a ciencia cierta ninguno pudo afirmar su hipótesis, sin más decidieron dejar ese tema por la paz y disfrutar del casino de la ciudad, en cuanto llegaron se separaron, Gold y Platinum fueron directamente a las maquinas traga monedas; Red, Diamond y Pearl fueron al buffet del casino; los demás fueron a la bar con pista de baile que estaba dentro del casino, ahí disfrutando de la fiesta mientras todos bailaban Wally se acerco a Rubí que se encontraba esperando por su bebida

-me lo dirás-Rubí lo miro unos segundos para volver su vista al barman que preparaba su bebida

-no entiendo por qué quieres saberlo-respondió desinteresado

-ustedes eran grandes amigos no es posible que eso cambiara de un día a otro

-como ya te he dicho muchas veces ese no es tu problema-en cuanto llego su bebida la tomo y se dirigió a dentro de la multitud de gente que bailaba dejando a Wally preocupado como siempre

Rubí no quería ser grosero con su amigo pero es que no podía decirle por que la odiaba, no porque no quisiera que se enterara si no por el simple hecho que… el tampoco lo sabía o para ser precisos no lo recordaba, su madre le decía que eran muy buenos amigos en la niñez pero el sinceramente no lo recordaba y cuando trataba de recordarlo la cicatriz de su cabeza dolía, en cuanto la vio ella parecía molesta con él y lo trataba con la punta del pie, el simplemente le devolvía lo que ella le hacía pero sin saber bien cuál era el motivo de su odio, los estuvo buscando un rato hasta que por fin los encontró, absolutamente todos ellos se encontraban en una mesa charlando animadamente mientras bebían

-hey Rubí debes probar esto es lo mejor-Gold le extendió una bebida bastante llamativa por sus colores

-¿ya estas borracho?-pregunto resignado

-para nada esta bebida no te hace eso-Rubí aun con desconfianza tomo el vaso de esta y la probo, como Gold dijo era bastante deliciosa y no sentía que fuera alcohol o al menos el sabor de la bebida lo cubría

-bien es momento de un brindis-Blue algo sonrojada se levanto de su asiento-brindemos por este momento-todos levantaron sus copas de la misma bebida

-¡SALUD!-todos chocaron sus copas bebiéndoselas de un solo trago

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rubí despertó por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo obligo a tomarse de ella, espero hasta que dolor pasara para levantar la vista y encontrarse en un cuarto que no reconocía, se llevo la mano derecha a la cara para tratar de quitarse el sueño cuando se dio cuenta que en esta se encontraba un anillo, sudo frio al reconocer que era un anillo de bodas, iba a ponerse de pie cuando un suave ronquido lo alerto con miedo giro su cabeza lentamente y cerrando los ojos deseando con toda su alma que la persona a lado suyo fuera mujer y era que debido a su personalidad la gran mayoría de las personas lo creían gay y si están borracho cometió una tontería o alguien le jugó una broma casándolo con un hombre, abrió lentamente uno de ellos mirando con un gran alivio pero también con una gran sorpresa que la persona que se encontraba a lado suyo no era nada más ni nada menos que la persona que lo odiaba más que a nadie en este mundo, Sapphire

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí queda el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si es así dejen un review para decírmelo, sin más que decir me despido nos vemos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo, no saben cuánto me gusta saber que les ha gustado mi historia, disfruten del capitulo**_

 _-"pensamientos"-_

 _-_ algo que dicen dentro de tv o teléfono _-_

* * *

Rubí miraba con terror a la chica que permanecía dormida tranquilamente a su lado, con mucho miedo y lentitud bajo su vista hacia abajo para soltar un suspiro de alivio aun continuaba con su ropa del día anterior, con cuidado de no despertarla levanto poco a poco la sabana que cubría su cuerpo entero para comprobar que efectivamente se encontraba vestida al igual que el algo que lo alivio pero igual quedaba la situación del anillo

-"relájate no hay problema esto es solo un malentendió para empezar ¿qué paso ayer?, recuerdo que comencé a beber esa bebida que me ofreció Gold y luego… aaaaa no recuerdo nada"-se agarro con desesperación la cabeza-"momento recuerdo que todos empezamos a bailar y después ya me encontraba bailando con Sapphire y eso es todo lo que puedo recordar-volteo de nuevo a ver a su acompañante para despertarla pero se quedo viéndola fijamente-"es en verdad es muy linda"

Con su actitud tosca y malhumorada nunca notaba que la chica era linda, tenía unas facciones delicadas, una piel suave y blanca, con cuidado levanto un poco más la sabana viendo el cuerpo de esta pero no de una manera pervertida sino más bien analítica, tenía unos pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, una cintura pequeña y caderas a la medida, Rubí pensaba que si no fuera por esa actitud tan molesta que tenía en verdad seria una excelente modelo e incluso podría modelar los diseños que el creaba, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente no era tiempo en pensar en esas cosas tenía que arreglar todo este asunto de inmediato

-hey Sapphire despierta-la movió poco a poco hasta que prácticamente la movía de manera rápida, vaya que esa chica tenía el sueño pesado-¡SAPPHIRE!

-¿he?-la chica poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos para toparse con la cara enojada de él, cerro nuevamente lo ojos pensando que estaba soñando de nuevo, pero de sorpresa los abrió de golpe al sentir que no era un sueño y era real, se fijo que la movía de su hombro derecho y sus dedos estaban bastante cerca de sus pechos

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-de un fuerte golpe Rubí termino al otro lado de la cama boca arriba

-¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa?!-Rubí se levanto molesto del suelo tocándose la mejilla que le había golpeado

-¡eso debería decir yo!-grito molesta levantándose de la cama-¡¿qué haces en mi cuarto y el de las chicas?!

-mira al tu alrededor y dime que ves-se cruzo de brazos molesto, la chica miro por toda la habitación cambiando su semblante de uno enojado a uno sorprendido al ver que esa no era su habitación

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto mirando la habitación desordenada

-tú tampoco sabes dónde estamos, eso es lo que te quería preguntar-cerro los ojos frustrado-cuando desperté estaba en la misma cama que tu

-¿me violaste?-dijo espantada abrazándose a si misma

-¡claro que no!, tan solo mira tu ropa-la chica bajo la vista para comprobar que estaba vestida para su alivio

-¿entonces que estabas haciendo en mi cama conmigo?-miro al chico nerviosa

-bueno antes de eso necesito que me muestres tu mano derecha-Sapphire extrañada levanto su mano para mirar curiosa esta, para decepción de Rubí que esperaba que no fuera verdad lo que pensaba, ella también tenía en su mano un anillo igual al de el

-wow ¿y este anillo?

-es una anillo de bodas-dijo Rubí en tono resignad, Sapphire se quedo estática viendo su mano iba a preguntar cuando el levanto su mano enseñándosela-yo también tengo un anillo

-ay no-Sapphire se puso completamente pálida-¿entonces tu y yo…?

-me temo que sí, estamos casados-dijo calmadamente para no recibir otro golpe, pero ella solamente se dejo caer de rodillas

-no puede estar pasando esto-a pesar de lo ruda que era lagrimas pequeñas se asomaban por sus ojos

-tranquila-Rubí se acerco cauteloso a ella-aun no sabemos si en verdad estamos casados

-pero no debía ser así, no tu y no de esta manera-hablo con tristeza

-lo sé tú tampoco eras mi primera opción-ella solo la miro molesta-vamos levántate, busquemos a los demás y aclaremos todo este asunto-le ofreció su mano aunque ella de manera molesta la tomara

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los demás se encontraban en el comedor del casino charlando entre sí a excepción de Blue y Pearl, algo que los extrañaba a todos de sobremanera ya que Blue no se conocía por ser una persona callada, Gold iba a decir algo cuando diviso a Rubí y Sapphire entrando en el comedor

-hey parejita por aquí-se levanto para llamar su atención, los dos prácticamente corrieron ignorando a toda persona que se cruzara en su camino para tomar a Gold por el cuello de su playera

-¿qué demonios paso anoche?-preguntaron a unisonó asustando un poco a todos

-¿no recuerdan? ayer se casaron-dijo como si nada el pelinegro, ambos los soltaron para poner cara de miedo-en verdad no lo recuerdan pero si ayer estaban bastante seguros de ello

-¿cómo paso?-Sapphire fue la que pregunto

-mejor se los muestro pero primero vamos a desayu…-antes de terminar ambos lo tomaron de los brazos y se lo llevaron corriendo al cuarto de los chicos, los demás se miraron por unos segundos decidiendo si ir o no con ellos pero al final optaron por seguirles porque tampoco recordaban mucho de la noche anterior pero lo hicieron de manera tranquila y calmada, al llegar a la habitación vieron como Gold tomaba una cámara que tenia y la conectaba a la tv

-no sabía que traías una cámara-menciono Rubí

-tú mismo lo dijiste de camino habría alcohol y seguramente harían tonterías era mejor grabarlo

-solo ponle play al video-todos se acercaron alrededor de la tv viendo en ella a Gold sonriendo

-hola a cualquiera que vea esto, quiero mostrarle la boda de mi querido amigo Rubí con su ahora esposa Sapphire-los mencionados solo miraban molesto a este

-¿estabas consiente y no intentaste detenernos?-Rubí lo fulminaba con la mirada

-no realmente estaba más borracho que consiente-menciono como si nada

-tú Sapphire aceptas a Rubí como tu legítimo esposo-pregunto un señor de edad avanzada asiendo de juez

-acepto-menciono una risueña y borracha Sapphire

\- y tú Rubí aceptas a Sapphire como tu legítima esposa

-claro que si-a simple vista se veía lo borracho que estaba

-yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia-Rubí rápidamente la sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla de manera casi salvaje

Todos los que miraban la tv miraron asombrados la escena por dos cosas, la primera el beso tan apasionado de el nuevo matrimonio mientras sus amigos que se encontraban en la parte de atrás aplaudían felices y risueños a la pareja a excepción de dos personas que era la segunda cosa, ellos se encontraban besándose y tocándose como si no hubiera mañana y no eran nada más ni nada menos que Blue y Pearl

-v-vaya eso no lo recordaba-menciono Gold al ver como el nuevo matrimonio y los otros dos bajaban la cabeza pero los cuerpos de la pareja comenzaban a temblar y a cerrar sus puños bastante molestos

-¡GOLD/BLUE TE VOY A MATAR!-los mencionados tan solo salieron corriendo de la habitación ante el aura asesina que desprendían ambos, los demás los miraban con pena

-hey Silver no crees que deberías ayudar a Gold y a tu hermana-Crystal volteo hacia el pelirrojo para mirar que este ya no se encontraba-¿he, donde está Silver?

-¡ya te dije que fue un error yo no quería hacerlo!-todos voltearon a donde provenía el grito para ver como Pearl huía de un molesto Silver

-¡regresa aquí para que pueda matarte maldito!-vieron como también ellos salían por de la habitación

-esto en verdad se salió de control-Green miraba toda la destrucción que sus amigos dejaban-¿pero cómo fue que rentaron los 4 una habitación diferente a la que teníamos?

-creo que yo las rente estando algo borracha-menciono con pena Platinum

-no hay nada que hacer lo mejor será pagar la cuenta e irnos de una vez por todas-ante lo dicho todos asintieron, la verdad pensaban que ya no era buena idea continuar en el casino

A medio día después de pagar los cuartos de los respectivos grupos, los cuartos extra y los destrozos que Gold, Blue y Pearl hicieron al huir de sus respectivos perseguidores, ya con todo pagado y equipaje en mano ambos grupos decidieron volver como habían llegado por separado, ya los chicos estaban subiendo a la camioneta y solo faltaban Rubí y Pearl cuando la puerta de esta se cerro

-Gold abre la puerta-dijo Rubí molesto

-lo siento chico cursi pero sería mejor que fueras con tu esposa y Pearl creo que lo mejor para ti seria no subir a la camioneta-dijo Gold burlón, Rubí en silencio se acerco a la ventana del conductor y de un movimiento tomo a Gold de la playera y lo jalo hasta dejar medio cuerpo al aire

-he tenido un día de mierda si no quieres que me desquite contigo vas abrir esa puerta y nos vas a dejar entrar-hablando en un tono más que molesto, Rubí no se caracterizaba por ser violento, es mas por su falta de actitud siempre lo tachaban de débil pero cuando se enojaba en verdad podía sembrar el miedo en cualquier persona

-c-claro no te enojes-dijo Gold algo asustado y una sonrisa nerviosa, los dos entraron en la camioneta y cada uno se dirigió a su asiento pero para Pearl no fue sencillo ya que su asiento se encontraba a lado de Silver que tenía su mochila en el

-Silver ¿podrías quitar tu mochila?-dijo nervioso y mas al ver la mirada asesina que este le dirigía-creo que mejor me sentare en suelo

-no hace falta, Silver ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas en el asiento del copiloto para que vayas mas cómodo?-el mencionado no quitaba la mirada asesina del chico rubio pero al final solo tomo su mochila y se sentó adelante

-muchas gracias Rubí-Pearl suspiro ante la situación

-no hay problema, después de todo a ambos nos ha tocado problemas graves-dijo acomodándose en el asiento poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca

-si la verdad nunca creí que terminarías casado con Sapphire-menciono extrañado

-ni yo que en mi boda te estuvieras besando de esa manera con Blue-este solo se sonrojo por el comentario

-bueno aunque mi situación es peor-menciono cansado

-¿disculpa?, no creo que sea peor que la mía, tu no amaneciste casado con la persona que más te odia sin saber realmente porque

-¿entonces ustedes lo….?

-por supuesto que no, amanecí completamente vestido eso fue lo único bueno-menciono tranquilo

-ve mi situación es peor al menos usted si amaneció vestido-exclamo Pearl mirando a otro lado

-¿no me digas que tu y Blue...?-este no supo como continuar con la oración pero con la afirmación de cabeza del rubio aclararon sus dudas-wow ambos nos metimos en un serio problema… ¿Silver lo sabe?

-si lo supiera estaría muerto en este instante-respondió nervioso

-¿ya hablaron de ello?

-no, en cuanto despertamos decidimos que lo mejor era olvidar el tema

-al menos tu puedes olvidarlo, esto me lo recuerda en todo momento-dijo mirando el anillo en su mano

-no hay tanto problema al menos el de usted se puede deshacer con un divorcio lo mío no

-bien digamos que estamos empatados-menciono cerrando los ojos

-¿y qué piensa hacer?-pregunto después de un rato de silencio

-no lo se, realmente no lo se-dijo calmadamente-¿y tu que vas hacer?

-ya se lo dije actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado-desviando la mirada

Por otro lado en el carro donde iban las chicas tampoco estaba muy bien, nadie decía nada por temor de que Sapphire matara a Blue mientras conducía y a ellas de paso, ya que la creía la responsable de esto por convencerla de venir en este absurdo viaje, pero al final Platinum se canso y le pregunto

-¿en verdad odias a Rubí?-absolutamente todas menos Sapphire sudaron frio al oírla hablar, ¿es que acaso quería que la matara?

-no es tu problema-hablo bastante molesta cruzándose de brazos

-es que me pareció curioso que si odias a Rubí te hayas casado con el-Crystal que se encontraba atrás de Sapphire le hacía señas a la pelinegra para que dejara de hablar

-fue el alcohol ¿si?, no es como si yo hubiera estado en verdad enamorada o algo por el estilo para casarme con el marica ese-apretó los dientes furiosa

-pero en los libros dicen que las personas borrachas siempre dicen la verdad-dijo inocentemente Platinum, todas quedaron mudas por el comentario pero se podía notar una vena creciendo en el rostro de Sapphire

-Platinum cariño porque no me mejor hablamos de otra cosa-hablo Blue antes de que Sapphire terminara por matar a la pelinegra y a ella por ser la responsable de todo

-bien, ¿entonces tu y Pearl son pareja?-Blue solo pego un pequeño brinco

-¿Por qué crees que somos pareja?-menciono Blue nerviosa

-leí que cuando dos personas son pareja tienen relaciones como las que ustedes tuvieron ayer-todas sintieron como el carro se movía agresivamente para luego volver a su camino

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-grito sonrojada

-siempre despierto temprano y al no verte te fui a buscar y recordé que había rentado un cuarto mas como tenía llave entre y los vi dormidos sin ropa-todas se sonrojaron ante lo dicho incluyendo a Sapphire que agradecía que ella si había despertado con la suya

-no Platinum no somos pareja en absoluto-menciono tranquilamente pero sonrojada

-pero entonces…

-tan solo déjalo así quieres no hay nada que hablar respecto al tema-dijo cortante volviendo su atención al camino las demás decidieron no decir nada durante el resto del trayecto mientras Sapphire seguía preguntándose cómo había pasado todo esto

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los días siguieron su curso, ni Rubí ni Sapphire querían hablarse en absoluto más que nada por no saber cómo afrontar la situación hasta que un día sus padres los citaron a ambos en la casa de la chica algo que lo extraño de sobremanera pero decidió ir, cuando toco la puerta Sapphire le abrió y este entro sin saludarla cosa que ella agradeció al no saber que decir respecto al tema, ambos se encaminaron a la sala donde los padres de Rubí y el padre de Sapphire los esperaban

-mamá, padre ¿qué hacen aquí?-su padre lo miro serio mientras su madre le sonreí tranquilamente

-siéntate hijo hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, tu también linda-ambos jóvenes se sentaron ante la miradas de los tres adultos

-verán hace poco encontré esto en la mesita de noche de Sapphire-dijo el profesor Birch al mostrarle a ambos el anillo de ella dejando a ambos jóvenes sin habla-así que le llame a tu amiga Blue para decirme que había pasado y me lo conto todo

-así que decidimos que lo mejor para ambos era que comenzaran a vivir juntos como un verdadero matrimonio-menciono la madre del pelinegro dejando a ambos en shock

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí este capítulo, la verdad quiera subirlo antes pero no tuve tiempo hasta ahorita que ya toda mi familia se durmió, dejen sus review para decirme si les gusto o no, nos vemos**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bien he aquí el ultimo capitulo de este fic agradezco su apoyo y sin más disfrútenlo**_

Ambos se encontraban completamente en shock ante lo dicho por sus padres, ¡¿es que acaso se habían vuelto locos?! Si en verdad Blue les había dicho la verdad de ante mano sabían que fue un error, ninguno de los dos se habría casado en su sano juicio y venían ellos y le decían esto era prácticamente burlarse de ellos

-¿mamá si sabes que estábamos borrachos cuando nos casamos?-pregunto Rubí escéptico, quería cerciorarse de que tenían a lo mejor la información errónea

-por supuesto hijo-hablo su madre con tono dulce

-entonces para que mudarnos a un apartamento juntos si fue un error de ambos-pregunto molesto Rubí

-es una forma para que aprendan la lección y no hagan estupideces-hablo Norman serio-no pueden hacer una tontería como esta sin esperar consecuencias, ya no soy unos niños

-pero papá…-trato de hablar Sapphire pero su padre la interrumpió

-lo sé hija pero como dijo Norman deben hacerse responsables de sus actos, no se preocupen vivirán juntos de ahora en adelante pero será temporal, cuando haya pasado 6 meses juntos podrán decidir si continuar con su matrimonio o simplemente divorciarse-hablo tranquilamente el profesor Birch

-no hay otra opción ¿cierto?-pregunto viendo directamente a su padre

-no, no la hay-dijo serio regresándole la mirada de nuevo-empaquen sus cosas hoy en la noche los llevaremos a su nuevo hogar-saliendo de la habitación seguido de su esposa y su amigo no sin antes darle el anillo a su hija de regreso, que decidieron dejar a ambos chicos para que asimilaran la noticia

Se quedaron callados, ciertamente la noticia les llego como un golpe al estomago, realmente no esperaban que las cosas trascendieran de este modo, de alguna manera podrían zafarse de esta situación un divorcio y listo cada uno seguiría con su vida normal pero no esperaban que sus padres los obligaran a vivir juntos como si fueran una pareja de verdad, Rubí iba a decir algo cuando Sapphire se le adelanto

-todo esto es tu culpa-hablo sin mirarle y con la cabeza gacha

-¿qué?-no porque no la escuchara si no lo extraño del comentario

-¡que todo esto es tu culpa!-hablo molesta levantándose

-¡por si no lo notas yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, estoy igual que tú!

-¡seguramente fue por lo que dijiste cuando éramos niños que ellos nos están obligando a esto!-lo miraba furiosa en cambio Rubí cambio su semblante enojado a uno extrañado

-¿Qué fue lo que dije de niño?-hablo extrañado, ella solo lo miro molesta para pasar de largo chocando su hombro con el de este en señal de empujarlo

-nada que te interese marica-hablo rabiosa saliendo de la habitación

Rubí se quedo extrañado ante el comentario de ella, no porque lo llamara marica estaba acostumbrado a que ella no lo llamara de otra forma, si no el comentario acerca de su niñez, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? o mejor dicho ¿por qué no podía recordarlo? de nuevo trato de forzar a su cerebro a que le brindara algo de información de su pasado pero su herida en la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, frustrado por ello pateo la pared cada vez era igual y ni siquiera recordaba porque esa herida estaba en su cabeza, suspiro derrotado para salir de la habitación y comenzar a prepararse para mudarse después de todo cuando su padre tomaba una decisión no había forma de dar marcha atrás

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Como su padre le había dicho en cuanto anocheció los llevo a ambos a un apartamento en el segundo piso de un edificio color azul, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño además de ya tener los electrodomésticos y muebles básicos, sus padres les dijeron que no se preocuparan de la renta esta ya estaba pagada por los próximos 6 meses, en cuanto se instalaron ellos los dejaron a ambos solos no sin antes Norman les dijera que esperaba que no cometieran una tontería aun mayor, cansados por la situación decidieron dejar sus cosas y en el cuarto y dormir de una buena vez pero el problema fue que en cuanto llegaron al dormitorio se encontraron con que solo había una cama matrimonial en este

-no te preocupes yo dormiré en el sofá de la sala, tu quédate con la cama-dijo saliendo de la habitación sin dejar decir nada a la chica, le molestaba demasiado esta situación pero ya nada podía hacer lo único que quería dormir y no pelear para nada, tomo de una de las maletas una colcha y utilizo un poco de ropa doblada como almohada ya estaba a punto de salir de acostarse cuando Sapphire salió del cuarto

-hey marica mejor duerme en la cama-dijo cruzada de brazos

-Sapphire no quiero pelear estoy demasiado cansado para ello-dijo molesto

-ni yo tampoco marica pero que esperas ¿dormir ahí durante los siguientes 6 meses?

-si con eso evito cualquier tipo de pelea entonces si-dijo dándose la vuelta a esta

-no seas payaso y duerme en ella, es bastante grande así que cada uno dormirá en los extremos

-¿estás bien con eso?-pregunto extrañado el pelinegro

-si no lo estuviera no estaría aquí diciéndote esto-respondió molesta-¿quieres dormir en ella sí o no?, no tengo toda la noche

-si es mejor que el sillón-levanto las cosas y las volvió a empacar en su maleta-puedes ser muy amable cuando te lo propones

-tsk… deja de hablar o cambiare de parecer-ya ambos en la cama decidieron mirar en direcciones opuestas el uno del otro y lo más alejado que la cama se los permitía, en ambos se notaba un pequeño sonrojo pero al final el sueño les gano y sucumbieron al sueño

A la mañana siguiente que era sábado para fortuna de ambos, Sapphire abrió los ojos perezosamente pero sentía una agradable sensación en todo su cuerpo, trato de moverse un poco pero sintió una presión en su cintura, levanto la mirada para encontrar que estaba abrazada a Rubí y estaba usando como almohada el pecho de este, su primera impresión fue levantarse de inmediato y darle un buen golpe por pervertido pero paso a segundo plano al mirar fijamente a este debía admitir que era guapo algo que siempre desde niña sabia, recordó con nostalgia esos días que los dos eran los mejores amigos, pero también recordó que por culpa de su debilidad él había sido lastimado, lo siguió mirando un poco mas realmente era el mismo niño que conocía, pero la diferencia era la actitud antes era fuerte, rudo y sobretodo valiente pero ahora su actitud era todo lo contrario, para ella era un marica en todo el sentido de la palabra delicado, con un tono de voz de niña y el hecho que le gustaba las cosas de mujeres más que a ella, se debatía entre golpearlo y levantarse o volverse a dormir y esperar a que el despertara, por más que su orgullo le dicto que se levantara se sentía tan cómoda en ese lugar que decidió volverse a dormir, total si el despertaba primero ella podría hacerse la desentendida y golpearlo como se merecía

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-no te han dicho que eres muy poco delicada-dijo Rubí frotándose la mejilla izquierda y buscando algo en su equipaje

-y tu lo eres en exceso no te di tan fuerte-dijo fastidiada sentada en el sillón

-aquí esta sabía que no había olvidado empacarlo-Sapphire curiosa miro por el rabillo del ojo para ver que el chico sacaba un delantal de color rosa para después ponérsela

-pffff jajaja- comenzó a reírse la castaña a todo pulmón al verlo con el

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto molesto

-tu delantal jajaja… no puedo creer que uses uno y de color rosa-menciono entre risas

-esto por si no lo sabías Sapphire se usa para que cuando cocines no se te manche la ropa además que solo había de este color- dijo como si nada dirigiéndose a la cocina

-ahora si usas la palabra marica en todo sentido de la palabra-este solo la miro molesto un segundo y siguió su andar a la cocina-¿ahora qué haces?

-esto Sapphire se llama cocinar y es lo que voy hacer solo para mí-menciono sacando ingredientes para este

\- como si necesitara que me hicieras el desayuno, tal vez no sea tan mujer como tu marica pero yo puedo hacerme un desayuno por si sola-dijo decidida dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar ingredientes, después de media hora el desayuno de Rubí estaba listo que consistía en arroz y sopa miso, en cambio el de Sapphire parecía una mezcla de moco color verde que Rubí podía jurar que se estaba moviendo

-¿cómo demonios hiciste para crear vida?-expreso asombrado

-no está vivo idiota es un perfecto desayuno-dijo orgullosa de su obra

-mejor será que comas también del mío-menciono asqueado al pensar en tan siquiera comer esa cosa

-no necesito de tu desayuno el mío está perfectamente bien-agarro una cuchara y la hundió en la cosa verde para arrancar un trozo y llevárselo a la boca para asco del chico, la cara de la castaña paso de verde hasta azul rápidamente corrió al fregadero para escupir la mezcla que hizo-u creo que no me salió bien

-lo mejor es que yo haga las comidas de ahora en adelante-dijo tomando su plato y empezando a comer

-como si tu comida supiera mejor-agarro un plato sirviéndose un poco de este, en cuanto probo el primer bocado comenzó a devorar rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de control-ha no estaba tan mal

-no estaba tan mal mi trasero si hasta lamiste el plato-dijo divertido el pelinegro

-pues si después de todo un marica sabe hacer estas cosas-dijo mirando enojada a otro lado

-sabes Sapphire realmente comienza a molestarme que me llames así-se notaba como una ligera vena se marcaba en la frente de este

-siempre te he dicho así no veo porque ahora te molesta

-antes lo hacías cada vez que nos veíamos que era una vez cada mes pero me molesta que me lo digas a cada rato

-pues cuando me demuestre que no lo eres te dejare de decir-salió del comedor para enojo de este

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los días continuaron pasaron y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que vivían juntos había ocasiones donde amanecían abrazados para siempre terminar con el mismo resultado Rubí golpeado y Sapphire sonrojada, Rubí se encargaba siempre de la cocina y los labores de la casa con ayuda de su ahora esposa, la verdad es que el vivir juntos no había sido tan molesto como creían, tenían sus desacuerdos como siempre y el caso de que la castaña no lo dejara de llamar marica pero era un ambiente tranquilo, Rubí desde el día en que comenzaron a vivir juntos quería preguntarle qué fue lo que paso con ellos en el pasado pero siempre se detenía por la misma razón…le daba miedo, por alguna razón al querer preguntarle le llenaba de un sentimiento de miedo y no sabía el motivo de esto

-hey ya estará lista la comida-pregunto Sapphire sentada en la mesa, cuando le hablaba ya no le decía marica pero tampoco lo llamaba por su nombre

-no, aun me falta preparar algunas cosas-dijo viéndola de reojo

-lo mejor será que te ayude para que podamos comer-dijo levantándose y acercándose a la cocina

-si me vas ayudar no puedes manchar tu ropa-dijo mirándola de brazos cruzados

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?-pregunto molesta

-espérame aquí-el chico salió de la cocina y después de un rato volvió con un delantal blanco con encajes en los extremos- bien con esto podrás ayudarme

-¿tenias dos delantales y usaste el de color rosa?-pregunto extrañada poniéndoselo

-es que este es de hombre y el tuyo es de mujer

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-el encaje-menciono como si nada llendo a la cacerola que estaba en la estufa-ven toma el libro y comienza a prepara como lo dice-ella se acerco y leyó el libro

-hey ¿en serio haces esto siempre?-dijo después de leerlo

-claro, siempre es bueno experimentar nuevas cosas-dijo tomando un pequeño plato de salsa y echándola en la olla

Los días continuaron pasando hasta que llegaron a los tres meses de vivir juntos, ya era tranquila la rutina hasta que un día Rubí regresaba fastidiado de la universidad, lo único que quería era acostarse en la cama que compartían y no despertar hasta mañana pero para la mala suerte de Sapphire se le ocurrió abrir la boca

-hey marica ¿Por qué tan molesto?-el chico la fulmino con la mirada a la castaña al encontrarla acostada en la cama

-no me llames así-se podía notar el enojo en la voz del pelinegro pero la muchacha no presto atención a esto, ya hacía tiempo que no lo llamaba marica y se le ocurría hoy para hacerlo

-¿Por qué que me vas a hacer si te digo mari…?-no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando de pronto sintió como sus manos eran llevadas atrás de su cabeza y Rubí se acomodaba arriba de ella-hey suéltame

-tu dijiste que si te demostraba que no era un marica me dejarías en paz-un escalofrió recorrió la columna de la chica al ver la sonrisa maliciosa del pelinegro-así que voy a demostrarte cual hombre puedo ser-la castaña iba a decir algo cuando Rubí de manera brusca la beso

Al principio solamente esperaba espantarla para que le dejara de llamar así pero a medida que el beso avanzaba mas iba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, con una sola mano sujeto las muñecas de ella y con la otra recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de la chica sin pasar por alto nada, justo estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por la lujuria cuando su mano de alguna manera se deslizo hasta la intimidad de la chica haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de placer fue en ese momento que recupero conciencia de lo que hacía y rápidamente se separo de ella dejándola en la cama

-dime que tan marica te pareció eso-salió de la habitación rápidamente con el susto de pensar que casi llevaba esa broma aun punto crítico, en cuanto amaneció se levanto rápido del sofá donde había dormido y empezó a preparar la comida mas deliciosa que se le pudo ocurrir a modo de disculpa con ella y para que no lo matara, en cuanto oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse pego un salto y acomodo todo en la mesa

-hey Rubí ¿ya está listo el desayuno?-pregunto Sapphire sentándose en la mesa

-he c-claro ya casi está listo-se extraño al verla tan calmada y mas que lo llamara por su nombre iba a preguntar pero decidió no hacerlo, ya había esquivado una bala para que volverlo hacer

Ya después de 5 meses de vivir juntos, dormir juntos y desde el incidente dl beso parecían llevarse muy bien, no como pareja ni esposos pero si como los amigos que eran antes cosa que a Rubí y a Sapphire le agradaban pero aun así el pelinegro no podía evitar pensar en el pasado o más bien tratar de recordar pero sin éxito alguno hasta que al fin decidió preguntarle

-¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando éramos niños?-pregunto de golpe cuando terminaron de cenar, si no lo hacía jamás podría preguntar

-para que quieras saber algo que tú ya sabes idiota-se podía notar en el rostro de Sapphire un gran enojo pero que no intimido al chico

-no, en verdad no lo sé por eso te pregunto-dijo levantando su mano a la altura de su cabeza-lo único que sé es que cada vez que trato de recordar esta cicatriz me duele-se levanto el pelo mostrar una gran marca que atravesaba la mitad de su cabeza, ella se acerco tímidamente y toco la cicatriz con sus manos

-me dijeron que ese golpe no te había afectado que estaba bien-dijo temblorosa mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-¡perdóname Rubí por ser débil!-el solo la abrazo devuelta mientras ella continuaba llorando en su pecho cuando se calmo decidió volver a preguntar

-¿qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto tranquilo

-fue cuando teníamos 10 años-Sapphire lo miro a los ojos pero con sentimientos de nostalgia en ellos-yo estaba jugando en el parque esperando a que llegaras cuando unos niños se acercaron a mí para molestarme, en ese tiempo era tan tímida que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que huir pero ellos me siguieron hasta un callejón sin salida divertidos se acercaron a mi creí que me iban a golpear cuando de pronto tu llegaste-sonrió ante el recuerdo-empezaste a pelear con ellos y casi les ganas pero uno de ellos llego por la espalda y te golpeo con un tubo de acero que estaba cerca, se comenzó a reír con sus demás amigos yo llorando me acerque a ti para ayudarte pero luego vi como un charco de sangre se formaba de bajo de ti, en cuanto lo vieron huyeron temerosos, yo estaba tan asustada creí que te habían matado, como pude grite y grite hasta que un señor que pasaba por ahí me ayudo a llevarte a un hospital

-luego de eso yo me mude porque mi padre tenía una oferta de trabajo en otro lugar-dijo tocando la cicatriz

-¿ya recuerdas?

-no mucho solamente la parte que me contaste

-fue por eso que cambie decidí no ser una niña débil volverme fuerte para protegerte, si no hubiera sido débil tu no tendrías esa cicatriz y recordarías tu infancia

-y ¿tambien el porque me odiabas?

-bueno en reliadad siempre pense que recordabas todo y a causa de ese problema te habias vuelto un marica-dijo avergonzada

-en estos momentos la recuerdo poco pero la recuerdo, yo no supe después que paso pero podía escuchar en mis sueños a una niña llorando de miedo, y pensaba que yo era quien la asustaba por eso decidí cambiar para mejor y dejar mi actitud problemática-dijo melancólico

-ambos cambiamos para poder estar cerca del otro y terminamos cambiando lugares-dijo divertida Sapphire

-si también recuerdo que antes el día anterior yo había prometido casarme contigo cuando creciéramos porque me mudaba así estaríamos juntos cuando nos recontratamos-menciono sonriendo mientras miraba como la castaña se sonrojaba-fue por eso que nuestros padres decidieron darnos estos meses para pensar las cosas

-no es necesario que siquiera lo recuerdes-exclamo nerviosa moviendo las manos- es mas en una semana se cumplen los 6 meses y no tenemos

-Sapphire-Rubí se acerco a ella para abrazarla y ella terminara recargada en el-no importa si ya han pasado los 6 meses simplemente podemos decirles que decidimos estar juntos

-p-pero esto no es ser novios es estar casados-dijo completamente roja

-¿y?, ya hemos pasado la mayoría de nuestra vida juntos, hasta el punto de cambiar por el otro a mi me suena como que estas enamorada de mi tanto como yo lo estoy de ti-dijo tranquilo –estos meses fueron para ello, el que volviéramos a enamorarnos como antes

-éramos unos niños-dijo avergonzada

-y aun así lo estábamos aunque en ese tiempo no lo sabíamos-dijo tomándola del mentón y acercando sus labios para besarla

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-menciono nerviosa después del beso

-por el momento continuemos como estamos, viviendo y durmiendo juntos pero en vez de actuar como matrimonio hagámoslo como novios, tengamos citas y llevemos esta situación poco a poco

-suena bien para mí, pero me siento algo nerviosa al pensar en que tengamos una cita a solas-dijo sonrojada

-puedes ser muy linda cuando te lo propones ¿sabes?, cuando no actúas como salvaje-menciono divertido

-¡RUBI!-grito molesta

-ya, ya lo siento no lo pude evitar es la costumbre, pero para que no te pongas nerviosa invitaremos a dos personas que pasaron algo similar a lo nuestro-menciono burlón

-¿a quiénes?-pregunto curiosa

-Blue y Pearl

-¿Blue y Pearl, pero desde cuando salen juntos?-pregunto sorprendida

-el mismo día que nosotros nos casamos solamente que ellos en vez de casarse amanecieron digamos muy juntos

-oh-la castaña solamente se sonrojo nuevamente, algo extraño viendo su actitud-si recuerdo que Platinum dijo algo de eso, pero Blue había decidido no hablar del tema

-también Pearl pero al final decidido hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas justo como nosotros ahora-el bostezo-que te parece si nos vamos a dormir y en la mañana les hablo

-me parece bien pero, ¿podemos dormir juntos?-pregunto nerviosa la castaña

\- Sapphire ya dormimos juntos-respondió tranquilo

-lo que quiero decir es….-el chico la interrumpió besándola

-se a lo que te refieres y no le veo el problema después de todo hay muchas veces que dormimos así-menciono abrazando a la castaña y encaminados los dos a su cuarto para dormir, ya verían después como se desarrollaría su matrimonio por ahora solo querían disfrutar de la persona a su lado

 _ **Bien hasta aquí llego el fic, muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y también quiero agradecerles a los administradores Alex, Jime y Mili por haberme invitado a este gran foro donde han salido fics que nunca pensé en hacer muchas gracias en serio a ustedes y los lectores por apoyar mis fics, sin más me despido nos vemos**_


End file.
